Telltale Tears
by Lilly Winters
Summary: When Terra broke his heart, the smile faded from Beast Boy's soul forever. And how she longed to be the new reason for his happiness. Beast Boy x Raven


**A/N **

**Just a sweet Raven x Beast Boy story. Enjoy and Review.**

**I do NOT own Teen Titans.**

She grabbed her bag, opened the door, and left. Just like that, she was gone. No goodbyes, no last words; silence. Over and over, she peered over her shoulder, hoping someone would come into view. No one showed up. Raven pushed her frown away and turned back to face the path she was walking. Finally, she arrived at the cliff where crashing waves attacked the bladed rocks. Her dark hair mingled with her shadowy robes as they floated in the breeze whipping past her unsheltered body.

She felt the isolation, the solitude smothering her. Never before had it hurt as much as it did now. She gazed at the stars glaring down upon her with disdain.

"You aren't going to show up," she breathed, "are you?"

She kicked a pebble into the whirlpool forming below. "I knew you were too good to be true." She retrieved the Titan communicator from her pocket and placed it on the ledge. "It will be of no help to me now."

Her mind sifted through the memories she held of her fellow comrades. Each one changed her life somehow, but he had the most impact. Then she came.

"Terra," she mumbled. "Friend or foe; why can't you decide?"

The girl had broken his heart and once that smile faded from Beast Boy's soul, it never returned. She longed to be his new reason, the cause of his happiness. "But am I not enough?" she questioned. Hot tears covered her cheeks and this time, she did not stop them.

Boots hit gravel and she heard someone approach from behind. The familiar warmth she felt within just from his mere presence let her know who it was without even having to look.

"Beast Boy," she whispered, the sweet name soothing her aching soul. "You're here." She shook her head. "Why?"

"I could ask you the same question," he said, taking a step towards her. She turned to hide her telltale tears. He stroked each one dripping from her eyes and guided her face so that she was looking at him.

"You're leaving?" he asked solemnly. The pain in his eyes hurt her within and she groaned, sighing as more tears came.

"Did you ever care for me?" she whimpered desperately.

"You mean the world to me, Rae."

"Then hurry up, Beast Boy. If you ever cared for me, hurry and tell me," she whispered, "before you lose me."

"I…"

Long had she experienced the hesitating nature that occurred when she asked someone to be there for her. His lack of words further proved her doubts, causing her to laugh bitterly.

"I guess you already lost me."

He gripped her hands and brought them to his face. She shuddered, feeling his tears drench her hands as he cried softly.

"Please," his voice cracked. "You're my world."

Her lip trembled as she slipped away from him, her voice speaking softly. "Then your world is fading…"

She lingered in the air a moment longer, memorizing his face. Each detail, from the scars to the curve where his smile had once been. She chocked at the sight, pulling everything, her body and her heart, away completely. He grabbed hold of her, his eyes pleading. She shook her head, eyes wide.

"You love her. She is your world, your life."

"No…"

"Terra—"

"Be my new reason!"

He placed her on the cliff, leaning his head against hers. "I haven't had a reason to smile for so long. But whenever I see you, my life becomes new." He kissed her tears. "I love _you_…"

She turned away. In her robe, his face burrowed into the darkness and freed the sobs to echo in the shadows of the fabric.

"All of my life, I've taught myself to become numb. But when I saw you, I felt something new. It was wonderful. But then, I felt something new when I saw you with Terra. It hurt so badly."

"I'm sorry, Rae," he muttered. "For everything…"

"It's hurting now," she stuttered.

"Even if we aren't together, do you have to leave?"

"It'll just be a reminder for me every day. Must I suffer more?"

His fingers sifted through her hair, bringing her face close. "But I love you…Doesn't that mean anything?"

"It didn't when I loved you," she shook her head. "We were never anything more than friends. I simply failed to see that."

"No, that's not true. We've always had something special!"

"Then why am I so afraid?" she cried.

He kissed her eyelids, her tears, and her lips. She sighed, her body shaking. Pulling away, he whispered. "Let me take away your fear."

Her body folded into his, soaking in the warmth of his love. "Why am I afraid to love you? I want to, yet I don't."

"Because I was never there for you when I should have been. I'm sorry, Raven."

"From now on, will you be? Can I rely on the fact that when I wake, you will be there? Each tear I cry, you'll be there to take away the pain? And when you say something, you'll mean every word of it?"

He looked into her eyes, his hands closing around hers. "I will be there for you every waking moment. For each tear you shed, I'll wipe it away and protect you from whoever or whatever hurt you. My words will be nothing short of a vow, solid and true. I love you, Rae, and no one, not even Terra, can ever change that."

She kissed him and he moved away momentarily to whisper, "you are now my new reason."

**A/N**

**Whew! It actually turned out pretty good! I'm sick, plus I sort of just wrote this without thinking so when you consider all of that, it turned out fairly decent. I haven't written a Beast Boy x Raven story in quite a while so I thought it was about time too. Got to have your daily dose of BB x R romance :).**

**And in case you were confused, he didn't cheat on her with Terra or anything. This is supposed to be based on the time after the whole Terra ordeal. Basically, he was depressed about her absence and was no longer happy, but found a new source of happiness in Raven. **


End file.
